Anne trifft Gilbert auf dem Schlachtfeld
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine FF die nach dem 3.AnneFilm entstanden ist. Hat ja im eigentlichen Sinne nicht mehr viel mit den Büchern zu tun, aber hat mich dennoch inspiert.


Vorwort:

Diese Fanfic ortientiert sich an dem dritten Anne Film, der eigentlich nichts mit den Büchern zu tun hat, dennoch hat er mich inspiriert. Für diejenigen, die den Film nicht kennen hier eine kurze Erklärung: Anne und Gilbert sind inzwischen verheiratet. Doch der 1. Weltkrieg ist ausgebrochen und Gilbert hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Als Arzt arbeitet er in einem Feldlazarett in Frankreich. Plötzlich bekommt Anne all ihre Briefe, die sie an ihn geschickt hat, ungeöffnet zurück. Sie macht sich sorgen und fährt nach Frankreich, um Gilbert zu suchen. Unterwegs trifft sie Jack Garrison (ein Autor/Reporter den sie aus New York kennt) mit dessen Frau Colette und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Dominic. Jack überlässt die beiden plötzlich der Obhut von Anne, die sie nach London begleiten soll. Gemeinsam kommen sie in einem Lazarett an, doch dann wird das Lazarett plötzlich angegriffen und Colette dabei verwundet……

_Anne trifft Gilbert auf dem Schlachtfeld_

Kapitel 1

Anne rannte zu Colette, die bewusstlos am Boden lag und reichte einer Schwester Domnic. Entsetzt bemerkte sie das Blut an Colettes Hals. Zusammen mit einem Soldaten trug sie Colette ins Zelt. Sie legten sie auf ein Feldbett und Anne drückte ihre Hand auf die blutende Wunde.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um, gab es denn keinen Arzt in diesem Chaos? Die Schwester reichte ihr den schreienden Dominic.

„Schwester" rief Anne ihr zu „sie braucht einen Arzt."

Doch durch den Angriff gab es einfach zu viele Verletzte auf einmal. Verzweifelt drückte sie mit einer Hand auf die Wunde, während sie Dominic auf dem anderen Arm hielt. Das Blut pochte trotz allem unaufhörlich aus Colettes Hals. Tränen quollen in Annes Augen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Mit verschwommen Augen nahm sie plötzlich wahr, dass sich ein Mann mit weißem Kittel über Colette beugte und einer vorbeilaufenden Schwester Anweisungen zurief.

„Bitte, sie müssen ihr helfen", sagte Anne und blickte auf. „Gil!" rief sie im nächsten Augenblick, als sie sein Gesicht erkannte.

„Anne", erstaunt sah er sie an und griff für einen Moment nach ihrer Hand.

Colette öffnete die Augen und sah zu Dominic. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Gilbert fuhr inzwischen mit dem verarzten der Wunde fort. Anne blickte auf Colette und versuchte ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Ver...spre..." hauchte Colette, „versprechen", sagte sie noch einmal.

Jetzt hatte Anne verstanden, Colette bat sie ihr zu versprechen, sich um Dominic zu kümmern.

„Ich verspreche es, ich verspreche es", sagte Anne eifrig.

Langsam schloss Colette die Augen, dann war sie tot.

„Ich konnte nichts mehr tun", hörte sie Gilbert sagen.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Dominic begann wieder zu weinen und Anne drückte ihn an sich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Bleib hier, Anne" sagte Gilbert, bevor er zu einem nächsten Patienten eilte.

Kapitel 2

Der Angriff war endlich beendet. Langsam wurde es ruhig. Nur das Stöhnen der Verwundeten und die Stimmen der Ärzte und Schwestern waren zu hören. Anne hatte sich mit Dominic in eine Ecke des Zeltes zurückgezogen. Eine Schwester hatte ihr einen Stuhl gegeben. Dominic war in ihren Armen eingeschlafen und auch Anne döste erschöpft vor sich hin. Sie versuchte nicht mehr auf das Weinen der Verwundeten und Sterbenden zu hören.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen.

„Ich bin es Anne", hörte sie Gilbert sagen. „Komm, gehen wir in mein Zelt hinüber."

Das schlimmste war im Moment vorüber. Anne legte den schlafenden Dominic vorsichtig auf das Feldbett.

„Oh, Gil", flüsterte sie und fiel in seine Arme.

„Anne!", er drückte sie an sich und küsste sie. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte ich träume, als ich dein Gesicht sah, " sagte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Ich habe nach dir gesucht, Gil. Alle meine Briefe an dich kamen zurück und nachdem Moody und Charlie schon gefallen sind und Fred vermisst wird, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr untätig herumsitzen."

„Fred wird vermisst?" fragte Gilbert.

„Ja, oh, Gil es ist alles so schrecklich. Ich konnte nicht mehr in der Kirche sitzen und zuhören, wie Pfarrer Bell von den Vermissten und Toten aus Avonlea sprach... Ich musste einfach etwas tun." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an.

Er küsste sie und sie setzen sich auf die Bank, die in dem kleinen Zelt stand.

„All die Verwundeten, all die Toten, es ist wie ein Albtraum", sagte Gilbert, während er ihre Hand hielt. „Und dich jetzt hier zu sehen ist, als ob die Sonne aufgegangen wäre."

„Dieser Krieg ist so furchtbar Gil. Er bringt soviel Leid über die Menschen." Gilbert sah zu Dominic hinüber.

„Hast du seine Mutter gut gekannt?" fragte er.

„Nein, ich habe sie erst vor zwei Tagen kennen gelernt. Aber ich kenne seinen Vater, Jack Garrison, " antwortete Anne.

„Jack Garrison?" fragte Gilbert verwundert. Anne nickte.

„Ich traf die beiden zufällig im Zug. Er ist als Berichterstatter hier. Gestern hat er Colette und Dominic meiner Obhut überlassen. Ach, was heißt hier meiner Obhut überlassen, er ist einfach gegangen und sagte ich solle sie auf ein Schiff nach England bringen und drückte mir eine Adresse in die Hand. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen, " schimpfte Anne wütend.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen" sagte Gilbert und lächelte.

„Ach, Gil, was soll denn nun aus Dominic werden? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo Jack ist." Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an.

„Du fährst erst einmal nach England, im Moment ist es dort sicher. Bleib erst mal dort. Aber versprich mir, wenn es gefährlich wird, nach Kanada zu gehen, " ernst sah er sie an.

„Ich will dich nicht verlassen, Gil" sagte sie und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, Anne. Außerdem muss jemand Dominic dort hinbringen." Anne nickte stumm.

Sie wusste, dass Gilbert Recht hatte. Zusammen legten sie sich auf das zweite Feldbett. Sie hatten eine solche Sehnsucht nacheinander und brauchten sich so sehr, dass sie sich kurz und leise in dieser Nacht liebten. Eng umschlungen waren sie eingeschlafen.

Kapitel 3

Anne erwachte, als Dominic leise vor sich hin weinte. Der Morgen graute und verschlafen ging Anne zu ihm. Gilbert war nicht mehr da. Zunächst glaubte Anne alles nur geträumt zu haben. Doch nein, für eine Weile waren sie und Gilbert beieinander gewesen und hatten sich mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung auf dem schmalen Feldbett geliebt. Kurze Momente des Glücks.

Sie nahm den weinenden Dominic auf den Arm. Eine Schwester kam herein und lächelte sie an.

„Ich bringe für sie und den Kleinen etwas zu Essen, Mrs. Blythe. Unsere Feldküche ist zwar nicht schmackhaft, aber es wird ihnen gut tun."

Dankbar nahm Anne die Schüssel mit warmem Haferbrei entgegen. Sie fütterte Dominic und aß selbst ein wenig. Dann kam Gilbert herein.

„Guten Morgen, Karotte", er küsste sie und lächelte Dominic zu. „Anne, hör zu, das Lazarett hier wird abgebrochen, ich muss weiter zum nächsten. Einige der Verwundeten werden direkt zum Hafen gebracht und nach England verschifft. Du und Dominic könnt mitfahren." Anne nickte und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Bitte pass auf dich auf, Gil. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Anne." Er küsste sie so intensiv, als wolle er jede Kleinigkeit in Erinnerung behalten. Dann ging er hinaus und wagte es nicht, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Anne kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sie in dem holprigen Krankenwagen saß und drückte den schlafenden Dominic an sich.

Kapitel 4

Als sie am Hafen waren, wartete Anne ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich das Schiff betreten durften. Anne sah zu den Verwundeten hinüber. Ihr fiel ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haar auf, der mit gesenktem Kopf da saß. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. Als er kurz aufblickte erkannte sie ihn.

„Fred!" rief Anne und griff nach seinem Arm. Mit einem glasigen Blick sah er sie an. „Fred ich bin es, Anne", sagte sie nochmals.

„Anne?" fragte er unsicher und jetzt huschte ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Oh, mein Gott, Fred. Wir dachten schon du seihst tot." Anne schlang ihren freien Arm um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Dann bemerkte sie es, da, wo sonst Freds rechter Arm war, hing jetzt nur ein leerer Ärmel. Anne schluckte, Fred hatte seinen Arm verloren. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und lächelte ihn an.

„Fred, es gibt soviel zu erzählen."

Nun wurden sie auf das Schiff gedrängt. Sie schafften es, zusammen zu bleiben und bekamen einen Sitzplatz auf einer Bank. Während der Überfahrt, erzählte Anne ihm alles. Von Gilbert, Dominic und von Jack. Fred hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Er selbst wollte nichts erzählen. Der Krieg und seine Verwundung waren so deprimierend. Er war dankbar für Annes munteres Geplauder, obwohl auch an ihrer Stimmer zu hören war, wie niedergeschlagen sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Anne nahm Fred mit zu der Adresse in London, die Jack ihr gegeben hatte. Die nächsten Verwundeten konnten ohnehin frühestens in ein oder zwei Monaten nach Hause verschifft werden. Die Adresse war ein Hotel, in dem sich Jack eingemietet hatte. Die Miete war bereits für 6 Monate im Voraus bezahlt.

Erschöpft saß Anne an diesem Abend vor dem Fenster und sah auf die Straße. Fred schlief im Nebenzimmer bereits tief und fest. Auch Dominic war bereits eingeschlafen.

„Oh, Gil, " flüsterte Anne zu den Sternen „wenn du jetzt nur hier bei mir wärst."

Kapitel 5

Die Wochen verstrichen und Anne hatte immer noch nichts von Jack gehört. Eines Morgens erwachte sie und wurde von einer schrecklichen Übelkeit erfasst. Sie rannte zur Waschschüssel. Bald ließ die Übelkeit nach und Anne dachte nicht mehr darüber nach. Am nächsten Morgen wiederholte sie das Ganze.

„Was ist nur mit dir los, Anne?" fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Nach einer Weile beschloss sie einen Arzt auf zu suchen. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, krank zu werden. Dominic und Fred brauchten sie jetzt.

Der Arzt stellte rasch eine Diagnose: Anne war schwanger. Anne wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie freute sich, aber was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte nicht hier in England bleiben. Keiner wusste, welche Wendung der Krieg noch nehmen würde. Sie musste zurück nach PEI. Damit sie dort ihr Kind bekommen konnte. Doch was wäre mit Gil, er würde vielleicht versuchen nach London zu kommen.

„Nein", dachte Anne und schüttelte den Kopf „er würde wollen, dass ich nach Hause fahre. Ich muss jetzt an unser Kind denken."

Doch was war mich Dominic? Von Jack hatte sie nichts gehört. Verwirrt ging Anne ins Hotel zurück.

„Oh, Mrs. Blythe" rief ihr die Hauswirtin zu. „Haben sie es schon gehört?"

„Was gehört?" fragte Anne.

„Jack Garrison ist tot. Ich habe es gerade erfahren." Anne wurde blass und sie musste sich auf die Treppe setzten.

„Jack ist tot!" sagte sie leise vor sich hin.

Am Abend legte Fred der aufgelösten Anne tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. Weinend erzählte sie ihm alles von Jacks Tod, ihrer Schwangerschaft und von ihrer Angst um Gil.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte sie ihn schluchzend.

„Hör zu Anne!" seit Wochen hörte sich Freds Ton erst mal wieder entschlossen an. „Nächste Woche geht ein Schiff nach Kanada und wir drei werden an Bord gehen. Wir fahren heim, Anne und Dominic nehmen wir mit. Er hat jetzt keine Eltern mehr und wir müssen für ihn sorgen."

„Aber was ist mit Gil? Was, wenn er nach London kommt?" fragte Anne verzweifelt.

„Lass ihm eine Nachricht da, damit er weiß, wo du bist. Er hat diese Adresse, nicht wahr?" Anne nickte stumm. „Glaubst du etwas er wollt, dass du jetzt hier bleibst? Ganz bestimmt nicht, " sagte Fred und lächelte.

Kapitel 6

Endlich war der Krieg vorbei und Gilbert machte sich auf den Weg nach London. Er kramte den Zettel mit der Adresse hervor und hoffte, dass Anne noch dort war.

Als er ankam, sah er jedoch mit Schrecken, dass das Hotel abgebrannt war. Fassungslos stand er vor der Ruine.

Er sprach eine Passantin an: „Entschuldigen sie. Ist das hier Park Avenue 9?" die Dame nickte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er weiter.

„Es hat vor zwei Wochen hier ein Feuer gegeben. Alles dahin, " antwortete sie ihm.

„Wo sind die Leute, die hier gewohnt haben?"

„Die meisten sind darin umgekommen", sagte sie und lief weiter.

Gilbert war unter Schock. Wo war Anne jetzt? Lebte sie noch? Plötzlich kam eine ältere Dame auf ihn zu. Sie hatte den Mann in der Uniform beobachtet, sie wusste anhand seiner Uniform, dass er Kanadier war.

„Sir?" sprach sie ihn an. „Eine Frage, sind sie zufällig Dr. Blythe?" Gilbert sah sie erstaunt an und nickte. „Ah, wie schön, ich bin Mrs. Smith, ich war hier die Hauswirtin", sie deutete auf die Ruine. „Ihre Frau ist Anne Blythe?" fragte sie.

„Ja", rief Gilbert erfreut. „Wissen sie, wo sie ist?"

Mrs. Smith lachte. "Sie ist vor einigen Monaten nach Hause gefahren. Sie hat ihnen einen Nachricht hinterlassen." Mrs. Smith begann in ihrer Handtasche zu suchen. „Zum Glück hatte ich sie bei mir, sonst wäre sie verbrannt", sie reichte ihm den Umschlag. „Grüßen sie ihre Frau von mir" dann verschwand sie.

Gilbert war erleichtert. Anne befand sich sicher daheim. Er setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und öffnete ihren Brief.

_Geliebter Gilbert,  
_

_ich hoffe du bekommst bald diesen Brief, denn das bedeutet, dass du bald bei mir bist. Ich konnte nicht länger in London bleiben. So sehr ich es auch wollte. Jack Garrison ist tot. Darum habe ich Dominic mit nach Hause genommen. Auf der Fahrt nach England habe ich zufällig Fred gefunden. Er hat seinen rechten Arm verloren, aber sonst geht es ihm gut. Er fährt mit uns zusammen nach Kanada. Warum ich nicht bleiben konnte ist einfach.  
Wir bekommen nämlich ein Baby, Gil. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, ich bin schwanger. Unser kurzes Zusammentreffen, hat Früchte getragen. Ich hoffe Du freust Dich. Ich jedenfalls bin glücklich darüber, obwohl Du mir zu meinem Glück noch fehlst._

_Ich liebe Dich, Gil  
_

_Deine Anne. _

Gilbert war außer sich. Sie bekamen ein Baby und er hatte nichts davon gewusst. Rasch rechnete er nach, wann er Anne gesehen hatte. Vor sieben Monaten. Er musste dringend nach Hause.

Kapitel 7

Anne saß auf der Veranda. Es war ein schöner Augusttag. Dominic spielte mit Sarah im Obstgarten. Sarah Picard war ein junges Mädchen, dass Anne sich als Hilfe eingestellt hatte. Sie war jetzt im achten Monat schwanger und konnte eine Hilfe im Haushalt und bei der Arbeit mit Dominic gebrauchen.

Sie seufzte und sah auf die schöne Umgebung. Dann sah sie jemanden die Straße entlang kommen. Wer mochte das nur sein? Sie nahm einen großen, schlanken Mann mit dunklem Haar und einer Tasche wahr. Anne stand auf und blickte angestrengt zu ihm hinüber. Dann ließ ihr Herz einen wilden Hüpfer, als sie Gilbert erkannte. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie die Stufen hinunter und zum Gartentor. Gilbert ließ seine Tasche fallen und rannte auf sie zu.

„Gil!" weinend fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Anne, mein Liebling." Er küsste sie und sie weinten beide vor Glück. „Lass dich ansehen", sage er und betrachtete sie. „Du hast aber ganz schön zugelegt, Karotte", versuchte er zu scherzen. Anne versetzte ihm einen Hieb und umarmte ihn erneut.

Anne hatte Dominic zu Bett gebracht und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Gilbert saß auf dem Bett.

„Du bist wunderschön, Anne", sagte er und winkte sie zu sich. Sie stand vor ihm und er legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass sich Vater werde."

Anne lächelte „Warte einen Moment Gil. Hier..." Sie führte seine Hand auf eine bestimmte Stelle ihres Bauches und Gilbert fühlte den Tritt des Babys. „Glaubst du es jetzt, Gil?" fragte Anne.

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie kaum. Sie hielten einander in den Armen, redeten und küssten sich. Jetztwürde ein neues Leben für die beginnen. Ein Leben voller Glück und Liebe.

ENDE


End file.
